Bionic
by Jason-Byrd
Summary: This story is based on my own OC. his name is Bionic and he is a teenaged hero, this story tells of his orgins and how he becomes an avenger.
1. Chapter 1

Bionic

Chapter 1

I pried open my eyes with effort that seemed too much for such a simple action. My eyes couldn't focus, all I could see was blurred white and then I felt my eyes betray me and close once again, returning me to the darkness. I tried to focus my other senses such as hearing; it seemed to work better than anything else I had. I could hear noises lots of mechanical noises, I could hear buzzing, whirring and beeping but the thing that sent my heart into a frenzy were the voices. Above the unnatural sounds I could hear them unfocused at first but after a few moments they came in loud and clear.

"He's perfect, well done agent" a man's voice began.

"Thank you. I think it may have been the easiest assignment I've ever had" a woman's voice replied, her voice was soft like velvet for the ears but a dangerous edge could be detected easily.

"Well then once aboard the helecarrier I can begin testing" the man's voice came again.

_Testing, Testing what? Me? _I thought. _What the hell is going on? This must be a dream._ I begged my eyes to open again to see anything that could answer any of the questions in my head but something seemed to be preventing me, no matter how much I tried they just wouldn't obey my mind. A loud sound began to flood my eardrums like the whirring from before but louder, immensely louder. More voices made an appearance but I couldn't make out any words just multiple mumbles and footsteps passing by me. Where ever I was began to shake and move, I felt as if I was descending downwards I could feel my stomach drop suddenly like on the first big drop of a rollercoaster. A door somewhere behind me opened with a weird futuristic whooshing sound that welcomed a giant freezing gust of wind to envelop me.

Footsteps came around me and stopped, but as they began again I felt myself moving. I was laid down flat but still moving leading me to believe I was on a gurney or something similar. I was taken outside and more and more noises flooded my system, more whirring and voices but also new noises such as buzzing, banging and the sounds of metal on metal that made me want to clench my jaw but I found my self unable.

I became nauseated and willed my self not to pass out, the edges of my mind began to fade and the noises began to blur into one huge headache. I couldn't hold on any longer the darkness took a hold of me and I was gone.

I woke up with a start, I tried to jump up but was unable to move more than just my head; I was strapped down. I looked around me with blurry sleep filled eyes, more white. I could see the silhouettes of people rushing around in the white abyss. The room smelt like antiseptic as if I was in a hospital. _Is that where I am a hospital? Was I in an accident? _I thought.

A bright light shone in my eyes forcing them to focus, fingers were on my eyelids prying them open against my will. "The subject is responsive". The same mans voice from earlier was back and right above me. "Heart rate accelerated as expected, brain activity is exceedingly higher as expected". The mans voice said.

I tried to speak to voice the questions in my head but all that came was a crackled choke, I tried again. "w-where a-am I?" the table I was laid upon began to move upright, forcing me to stand strapped to the table and face the source of the mans voice.

A short, stocky old man with a balding head of grey hair gazed at me with wrinkled eyes peeking over his glasses that threatened to fall off the edge of his little nose. He wore a white lab coat above a plaid sweater vest, the coat made me suspect he was probably a doctor. "You are aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D helecarrier above London" the man addressed me. "My name is professor Feinman and I am a scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D" _ok so now I know where I am, and who this creepy guy is but not why I'm here. _"Why am I here?" I croaked out.

Feinman's eyes seemed to sparkle at my question, I found it quite unnerving. "Because you were chosen". _Chosen? Chosen for what?"_ before I could ask Feinman cut in. "you were chosen to be apart of the new age super soldier programme, you have been injected with an upgraded version of the super soldier serum that was responsible for the birth of Captain America, the worlds greatest hero." _Captain America_ _is he serious? This must be a joke! _

"I don't understand" my voice has returned to normal finally, the croak vanished from my throat.

"Maybe I can help you understand" a man entered the white room through a door slightly off to my left, he was a man of average height; he was a bald African American man with a black leather eye patch covering his left eye. The man had a scary feel to him, like a strange dog you knew to be wary around. "My name is Nick Fury and I am director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Tell me have you ever heard the story of Captain America?"

I was speechless, this man, this director gave me the serious creeps the only action I could manage was a meek nod of affirmation.

"Good, well you must know that he was the world's greatest hero and when he was lost to the world we took a big hit, your probably wondering where you come in".

The same meek nod.

"Well ever since the great hero's departure from the world we have been trying to replicate the serum that created the Captain so we could create a new hero like him. That is where you come in Mr Byrd; you have been injected with new age version of super soldier serum and soon you will have the same abilities as the once great Captain and hopefully more." The director finished with a sly grin gracing his scary face.

All of this information was too much, I just wanted to close my eyes and be home once again. But as I opened my eyes again I was confronted by the same leather patch that stood in my line of vision before.

"Why me?" I asked. _This seems stupid! Why would they choose me to become the new Captain America? I'm just 13 year old school kid from London, this is messed up!_

"There are a number of reasons why we chose you" the director began "first of all we were unauthorised by our government to give the procedure to an American citizen because of human rights laws but they never said anything about a British citizen and as for choosing someone your age, we found that once the procedure was completed you would need training which could take a while. But we also found that afterwards we could get a lot more use out of you if you're younger" the director had said all of this with a smile, a genuine happy smile. _Smiling? How can someone be happy about kidnapping a child and basically experimenting on them?_ This man made me sick!

The director turned to the professor seemingly forgetting my presence. "How long until the serum kicks in professor?" the director asked. "Signs are already showing of his body changing" The professor began, sliding his small glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "His heart rate and brain activity has increased and his immune system has began to grow stronger, it shouldn't be long until the change is complete" the director moved his hands to sign a silent question. "Within the next twenty-four hours director" the professor finished.

"Alright, apply the mind manipulation tech now just to be safe". The director turned to gaze at me once again. "We wouldn't want him getting loose and destroying the place" they way he said it, the way his face appeared were almost as if he was challenging me. With that he spun on his heel to leave before stopping and speaking to a man beside the door. The man had messy dark blonde hair (that you know was styled to look a mess) and he had broad shoulders and muscled arms that looked like they were sculpted from marble; but the thing that stood out most about this man were his grey piercing eyes that looked as if they were looking straight through to your soul, they made me want to look away but I just couldn't they had me entranced.

"I expect you to keep a constant eye on him agent" with that the director exited the room, leaving me with those menacing eyes.

The professor moved to somewhere behind me out of my line of sight only to return moments later with strange metallic circles with red lights in the centre. _Probably the aforementioned mind manipulation tech._ I thought. The professor proceeded to attach the metal circles to temples, the instant the were attached I felt my brain relax as if I had just slid into a hot bath, my breathing had evened out as if I was sleeping and my eye lids grew heavy. "Sleep" was all the professor said and with that my mind began to shut down and the last thing I saw were grey orbs staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bionic

Chapter 2

Pain, all I could feel was searing, burning pain in the front of my mind. I could feel it travelling to the back of my brain ready to envelop it into an excruciating fog, I wanted to scream but nothing came, not even a whisper; my body began to feel the effects. The pain travelled down my spine and into every limb, my body began to tremble; no not tremble I was convulsing. I was aware of everything, I felt the pain, felt my body shake uncontrollably but I was hidden within darkness unable to do anything but experience the torture. There was no way for me to tell how long the agonising experience lasted but it felt like forever, I didn't even know how it ended, but to be honest I didn't really care I was just happy it was over and I was left to the peaceful darkness once again, but not for long.

My eyes opened against my will, I didn't even remember commanding them and yet they were opening and I could see the whiteness. I didn't want to see the white, the darkness was so much more peaceful and I knew that lurking within the white was the one eyed man, that balding grey head of hair and those haunting grey eyes. All of these would be the objects of my nightmares from now on. My eyes were still blurred from sleep, it made it impossible to focus, but the shapes moving in front of my foggy eyes were sure to be people. Unfortunately I was right; I was met by the balding rodent of a professor. He looked me up and down as if criticising me but had a strange gleam in his eye as if a man too stubborn to show pride. "Almost lost you there" the professor stated. He must have been talking about the whole searing pain and uncontrollable shaking situation. "Don't worry you just had a bad reaction to the serum, but you'll be fine now" he said looking at a clip board. "Your body has completely accepted the serum and your body has to taken to the changes. Congratulations you are now one of the most powerful weapons on earth". Well that didn't sound as good as he was trying to imply it to be.

"Agent Barton" the professor suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, he was looking up and around at the rafters. Out of curiosity I let my eyes drift upwards peering up into the darkness above, moments after staring intently into the black I began to see more clearly like the darkness was fading away and I could see a figure moving above. I glanced to the professor but he seemed to be looking in every place possible with his stern wrinkled eyes clearly oblivious to the figure right above him. I took a glance back up and saw grey, grey eyes locked on mine. _Oh great this guy again._ I thought, his eyes were observing me, every inch of me; I wanted nothing more than to collapse into myself and disappear but that didn't seem to work so staring blankly back was my only option. The grey eyed man dropped from the rafters with incredible ease and landed in a crouched position behind the startled professor. The grey eyed man who I was assuming was this agent Barton seemed to wear a small smirk on his lips at the professor's shocked form. It was quite a refreshing sight to see, those intense eyes full of amusement, it was actually appealing. _Great I'm having these kinds of thoughts at a time like this? Damn teenage hormones have some crappy timing. _

"Would you _stop_ doing that you're not in the circus anymore" the professor all but screamed at Barton with anger dawning his wrinkled features, the professor was given only a simple eye roll in return which just seemed poke the bear. "Will you just do your job and take him to the training wing? And could you for once act like a professional?" the professor said within an exasperated sigh.

"Of course professor, what ever you say professor" Barton replied, his voice was strong and confident with a hint of danger but also had a trace of amusement and sarcasm. Barton proceeded to unclasp the metal bindings around my body holding me in place, a soon as the last metal restraint was removed I tried to run, I begged my body to move; I glanced at my feet but they did nothing but support my weight. _Why can't I move?_ I thought in a panic.

Barton appeared in front of me at a lightning speed and noticed the confusion in my eyes. "You can't move because you haven't been told to yet." He looked into my eyes once again and received the same confused stare. "Mind control kinda does that to ya" he said as if it was some kind of joke, like things like this happened every day.

"Come with me" he said taking a few steps back and without giving it a thought I was stepping forward and standing in front of him waiting for him to continue. He looked at me for a second as if assessing what was going to happen like he was running a dozen scenarios in his head all at once. As soon as he was satisfied I was unable to do nothing but obey his commands he turned on his heel and started for the door not even glancing back to make sure I was following; but of course I was following, I was told to.

We walked through multiple cold metal corridors that seemed to radiate the cold air from the outside and the grey skin tight spandex outfit they had me wearing did nothing to shield me from the ambient air. We passed multiple people wearing dark blue uniforms that clung to their forms, each had at least two guns in holsters around their waist and torso, I couldn't help but notice a weird emblem each agent wore on their arms; a bird within a circle. Every person we passed stared at me with amazement, curiosity and a clue of fear. _They really know how to make someone feel uncomfortable alright._

While following the agent known as Barton I couldn't help but notice the uniform he dawned, first of I noticed it was different than all of the others. It was black for one with a red pattern on the front. It was a sleeveless leather vest that had armour crafted to it. His trousers were made of the same black leather and made his assets stand out. _That's something I can appreciate._ On his right arm he wore four black bands and on the left he had a weird glove that only covered three of his fingers; but the thing that stood out the most was a circular metallic quiver strapped to his backed loaded with arrows. _Well it turns out Robin Hood isn't the good guy then!_ Barton halted outside a door at the end of one of the corridors we had just walked down, without even thinking or paying attention I stopped right behind the agent.

He entered a code which I didn't even attempt to look at which was totally unlike me, I always did tend to be a curious little git, the door slid open with that same whoosh that all of the others did to reveal a large gym, but unlike any gym I had ever seen. It held all of the usual equipment such as weights, treadmills, punching bags etc, but also held a large boxing ring, on the far wall was a display of every kind of weapon I could think of and more; to the back I could see a shooting range with targets hanging from the ceiling but this wasn't the weirdest by any means, what took me completely of guard was the large room that was clearly reinforced with steel, concrete and thick glass. Barton led me to the room to reveal more inside, weights the size of cars were piled under a large contraption and large punching bags that looked as if they were made to withstand the beating of an elephant never mind a person. Large gun looking machines pointed down from above and even razors stood from the floor. "Welcome to your personal training room" Barton said with that playful smirk dancing on his face. _They want me train in here? Oh hells to the no!_


End file.
